The Way
Xena seeks the help of the god Krishna to rescue Gabrielle and Eli from the clutches of the King of the Demons. Summary Gabrielle waxes philosophic about rivers and how wonderful they are, until Xena mentions dams. Gabrielle accuses Xena of always causing problems with her philosophies. Xena and Gabrielle are attacked by a group of demons as they walk along a riverbank. Gabrielle takes on one of the demon while Xena handles the other five. One of the guys slices Xena's arm open, then Xena puts "the pinch" on one of the demons and learns that they were sent by Indrajit, the King of Demons, to prevent Xena and Gabrielle from reaching the Avatar, a deity in human form destined to save humanity. Later that night, Gabrielle patches Xena up and tends to her wounds while Xena questions if violence is the right path for her, now that she knows her destiny is to be a peacemaker. The next day, Xena and Gabrielle continue their journey and come across a crowd of poor and sick people who are being healed by the Avatar. The two are stunned when they learn that the Avatar is Eli, the devi who earlier saved Gabrielle from an evil demon. The three depart for the coast and set up camp, but Xena senses they are being followed. Suddenly, Hanuman, a huge ape-man, appears and offers his services to help protect Eli. He knows that Indrajit is coming and suggests they go to the Great Temple to ask for help from Krishna, the Supreme Personality of the Godhood. Xena is reluctant at first, but trusts Hanuman's insight, considering he has helped other Avatars in the past. While walking to the temple, Gabrielle learns from Eli that reverence for life is the ultimate truth, Eli tells Gabrielle that there is one truth, and that is non-violence and a reverence for life. Fighting isn't allowed, ever. Xena questions Hanuman about the right "Way" to live one's life. Hanuman explains that there is only one Way for each person and to be caught between two Ways is a bad thing. They reach the temple, and the people want to fight to save the to save the avatar, but Eli says no, it'll corrupt your souls. Eli, Gabrielle and Hanuman go into the temple while Xena sees that the folks are all safe. Xena is attacked by people who turn into demons of Indrajit. While Xena is fighting these guys, Indrajit, a majestic man riding a magic carpet swoops down on them. First he grabs Eli and then Gabrielle and flies off to the demon land of Lanka. Xena is prepared to go in pursuit, but Hanuman convinces her that she will need the help of Krishna to rescue Gabrielle and Eli. They enter the temple and Xena begins to pray. After a while, Krishna appears and acknowledges Xena's confusion about her life's path. He tells her that in order to walk the Way of a saint in her next life, she must embrace her warrior Way now. Krishna sends Xena and Hanuman on their way to confront Indrajit, and tells Xena to call out his name in battle to summon the strength needed to defeat the King of Demons. Eli and Gabrielle meditate together. Xena's voice echoes in Gabrielle's head. Eli offers a mental warning. Gabrielle opens her eyes and sees Xena chained, all bloody and beaten, with a demon dude ready to stab her. Gabrielle jumps up, grabs her staff, and attacks. The Xena image turns into. Xena and Hanuman enter Indrajit's palace to find him holding Gabrielle by the throat. Xena lets her chakram fly and it severs Indrajit's hand, releasing Gabrielle. Suddenly, Indrajit sprouts five more arms, each holding a weapon, and attacks Xena. Xena fights with everything she has, but Indrajit cuts off both her arms with a scythe. As she falls to the ground, Xena calls out Krishna's name. Suddenly her arms regenerate, along with four other armed appendages. Xena proceeds to dismember Indrajit, and when the battle is over, her extra limbs disappear. Eli and Gabrielle say their goodbyes, Gabrielle tells Eli she failed her first test for the way of love, but Eli tells her to not give up. Eli leaves to return home. Later, Xena watches as Gabrielle accepts the Way of Love by throwing her fighting staff into the Ganges. She and Gabrielle talk about the separate paths they are following. Xena suggests she should travel with Eli for a while, which Gabrielle responds no. Xena reminds her they are on opposing paths, Gabrielle says they may be separate rivers, but they'll end up in the same sea. Xena puts a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, which Gabrielle covers with her hand, as they stand by watching the river go by. Disclaimer Any similarities between Hanuman and a major character in the motion picture classic "Planet of the Apes" is purely coincidental. Background Information *This is the last time we ever see Gabby's staff. Just as well since it probably doesn't work too well anymore after being broken in the previous episode and burnt in this one. *This episode was pulled from syndication after protests from Hindu groups. It was finally allowed to be reshown with the addition of a public service announcement at the very end by Lucy, Renee, and a spokesman for the Hindu community explaining that the producers took liberties with the Hindu religion. As a side note, the public service announcement was made while they were filming season five, and it gave fans their first look at Xena and Gabrielle's new costumes. *Although 'The Way' is available on both video and DVD this episode has never been shown on either satellite or terrestrial television in the UK (Although terrestrial Channel 5 had very much stopped running the series by this point anyway). Links and References Guest Stars *Timothy Omundson as Eli References People Gods Places Other Season Navigation Category:XWP episodes Category:India Category:XWP Season Four Category:Episodes not set in Greece